Farm Heroes Saga Wiki
}} Welcome to the Farm Heroes Saga Wiki!. We are a collaborating community editing about the hit game that is Farmtastic Farm Heroes Saga. We currently store ' ' and have done edits because you helped us. We would be glad to have you help this wiki! This wiki is now recreated and now has begun editing since 29 August 2014. The Farmtastic Game has now reached Facebook, Android and iOS and are now available to download anytime of the day! Get Farm Heroes Saga here: iOS: Get it on iOS Version - Farm Heroes Saga Android: [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.king.farmheroessaga&hl=de%7C Or Get it on Android for Free - Farm Heroes Saga] Farm Heroes Saga is a game, developed by King. Just like Candy Crush Saga and Bejeweled, it's a 3-match game, and it has cropsies obviously instead of candies or jewels. Collectable cropsies are just vegetables like carrots, onions and more! In-game you have the ability to Facebook Sync and battle your fellow competitors. There are versions for the two popular mobile platforms which have possibly sightly different rules. Unlike in Candy Crush you have more complex rules with various goals to accomplish. Cropsies often have bonuses attached to them which need to be considered when trying to be successful. If you don't use Facebook you will join a party of human players who will help you. Please note: This game is free but in-game features such as boosters are partially required to be paid. Candy Crush Comparison See More: Dairy District Dairy District is the first episode of Farm Heroes Saga and that in the game it introduces everything that you need to know, like examples of how to play and how to use the boosters. This episode is extremely easy because its the first episode and also is a tutorial episode too. *1 - Dairy District (1-10) *2 - Cattle Corner (11-25) *3 - Jungle Joint (26-40) *4 - Highland Hills (41-55) *5 - Frosty Fields (56-70) *6 - Cloudy Cove (71-85) *7 - Sandy Slopes (86-100) *8 - Prairie Park (101-115) *9 - Backyard Brambles (116-130) *10 - Frightful Forest (131-145) *11 - Sunshine Savannah (146-160) *12 - Dino District (161-175, for England) *13 - Kiwi County (176-190) *14 - Idyllic Isles (191-205) *15 - Tranquil Temples (206-220) *16 - Serenity Shrine (221-235) *17 - Pooch Park (236-250) *18 - Floating Farms (251-265) *19 - Haunted Hills (266-280) *20 - Beaver Barricade (281-295) *21 - Rainbow Reef (296-310) *22 - Winter Wonderland (311-325) *23 - Fireworks Fairground (326-340) *24 - Purry Parade (341-355) *25 - Panda Paradise (356-370) *26 - Lovely Lakeside (371-385) *27 - Opal Oasis (386-400) *28 - Foggy Falls (401-415) *29 - Cute Crèche (416-430) *30 - Dragon Dales (431-445) *31 - Bunny Bluffs (446-460) *32 - Pyramid Plaza (461-475) *33 - Glass Gardens (476-490) *34 - Beastie Bayou (491-505) *35 - Sunny Settlement (506-525) *36 - Ancient Acres (526-545) *37 - Crystal Caves (546-565) *38 - Outrageous Outback (566-585) *39 - Bounty Beach (586-605) *40 - Sunken Spires (606-625) *41 - Pirate Port (626-645) *42 - Wild West (646-665) *43 - Prehistoric Park (666-685) *44 - Tudor Times (686-705) *45 - Rustic Redwoods (706-725) *46 - Himalayan Heights (726-745) *47 - Lost Labyrinth (746-760) *48 - Golden Grains (761-775) *49 - Radiant Rooftops (776-790) *50 - Tasty Town (791-805) *51 - Safari Sanctuary (806-820) *52 - Penguin Parks (821-835) *53 - Monkey Madness (836-850) *54 - Tiki Treetops (851-865) *55 - Breezy Bajau (866-880) *56 - Gorgeous Gondolas (881-895) *57 - Congo Corner (896-910) *58 - Lost Lagoon (911-925) *59 - Totem Turf (926-940) *60 - Arresting Arctic (941-955) *61 - Minted Mines (956-970) *62 - Splendid Stables (971-985) *63 - Whimsical Woodlands (986-1000) *64 - TBA (1001-1015) *65 - TBA (1016-1030) *66 - TBA (1031-1045) *67 - TBA (1046-1060) *68 - TBA (1061-1075) *69 - TBA (1076-1090) *70 - TBA (1091-1105) *71 - TBA (1106-1120) *72 - TBA (1121-1135) *73 - TBA (1136-1150) *74 - TBA (1151-1165) *75 - TBA (1166-1180) *76 - TBA (1181-1195) *77 - TBA (1196-1210) *78 - TBA (1211-1225) *79 - TBA (1226-1240) *80 - TBA (1241-1255) *81 - TBA (1256-1270) *82 - TBA (1271-1285) ---- ---- Which of the levels are you now? Between 1 to 100 Between 101 to 200 Between 201 to 300 Between 301 to 400 Between 401 to 500 Between 501 to 600 Between 601 to 700 Between 701 to 800 Between 801 to 900 Between 901 to 1000 I finished all levels! I am just waiting for the next update. ----